


Husbands

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Nervousness, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Some sweet wedding husbands fluff.





	Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Yall i fucked up and had 2 reupload bc i added the wrong co-author jxbhxbxcb

Michael fidgeted, staring at himself in the mirror. “Today’s the day, huh? Wedding day. Gettin’ married. Today.”

Rich laughed, patting Michael’s back. “Yeah, dude. Today’s the day.” He turned to Jake as he returned from visiting Jeremy. “How’s the other bozo doing?”

Jake shrugged, taking a seat in an old chair. “He won’t stop crying. It’s impossible to get a word out of him. I think that’s a good thing?”

Michael cooed. “That’s so sweet, oh god.” He gulped, running his fingers through his hair. “Guys, I’m totally gonna cry when I see him. Am I supposed to wear makeup for this? It’ll run if I cry! What do I do?!”

Jake hummed. “It’s your choice, bro. Jeremy still hasn’t gotten ready either. He keeps breaking down. Something tells me you’d be fine without makeup.”

Michael nodded. “I guess that helps. A bit. I’m nervous.” 

Rich snorted. “Yeah, no shit.”

“Christine has it covered with Jeremy. Let us...fix you too. You’re ruining your hair.” Jake winced. 

Michael whined. “My poor hair.”

“Let Richie fix it back. Stop touching it.”

Michael pouted, but dropped his hands into his lap regardless. 

Rich grinned, grabbing some random hair products. “You’ll look great, dude.” 

———

Jeremy was currently sobbing into his hands as he lay on the floor of his own dressing room, shaking and unstable. 

“Jere? Are you okay?” Jared nudged him with his foot.

Jeremy let out a wail. 

Jared winced. “Ev? Any idea how to fix him?”

Evan wiped away some of his own tears. “Maybe kick him?”

“Why are you crying?!”

“I’m happy for them!” Evan cried. 

“Ev! Don’t cry!” Jared hauled Jeremy up off the ground, guiding him to sit in a chair. 

“Sorry!” Evan wiped his eyes and watched as Jeremy slipped right out of the chair onto the ground. 

“Jeremy!” Jared pulled him back into the seat again. “Stay.”

Jeremy did not stay.

Evan sighed. “Let him wallow, Jare, you didn’t see how wrecked I was before our wedding.”

“Why is he wallowing?! Isn't he happy?”

“Of course he is! That’s why he’s like this! You cried on our wedding day too!”

“Yeah, of course I cried! But not this much!”

Before Evan had a chance to respond, Christine burst into the room, radiating her usual confidence. “Jeremy! Get up, stop crying!”

Jeremy let out another wail at the sound of her voice. 

Christine hauled Jeremy into the chair much like Jared had, however she also paused to slap him. “Pull it together, Heere! We have to get you dressed!”

“Ow!” Jeremy cried. “Chris!” His voice was wet and strained. “That hurt!”

“That was the point!” Christine laughed. 

Jared hummed. “Still as amazingly terrifying as ever, Chris.” 

“Thanks! Jeremy, put your suit on! We only have an hour to get you ready!”

Evan inched away from Christine. 

Jeremy groaned. “But– But I just wanna say I do and be married! All this ceremony stuff is dumb!”

Jared snaked an arm around Evan’s waist to pull him close. “It’s not as bad as you think. Plus you get to stare at him while the guy talks, which I personally enjoyed very much.”

Evan turned red. “I-I mostly just cried.” He’d ended up deciding no sort of vows would express his feelings about Jared and gave up trying to say any.

“It was sweet though.” 

Christine cooed. “That sounds adorable. Jeremy, put your suit on before I make you.”

Jeremy gulped. “M-Make me?”

“Is that a question or a challenge?”

“I-I don’t know?!”

Christine started tugging his shirt off. “It’s your wedding day! No time for this!”

“Hey!” Jeremy cried. “There are people in here!”

“Suffer. You took too long.” She started moving down to his pants.

Jeremy yelped. “I can handle the bottom half thanks!”

“Then do it!”

Jeremy made a noise and pushed his pants off, red in the face. 

Christine grabbed his clothes from their hanger, tossing them to him. “Go on.”

It took him a while, but eventually Jeremy was in his suit. 

Christine smiled at him. “You look great, Jeremy.”

Jeremy started to sob again. 

“Please don’t make me slap you again.” She pulled him up into a hug.

Jeremy cried into her shoulder. 

Evan made a sound. “Please don’t slap him for being happy.”

Christine just laughed. “It’s a good thing I’m not in my dress yet.”

Jeremy choked back a laugh. 

Jared stepped forward to drop a hand onto Jeremy’s shoulder. “I think we can get him ready from here. Chris should go get ready, yeah?”

Evan nodded. “Thirty minutes.”

Christine kissed Jeremy’s cheek. “Don’t cry too hard or your eyes are gonna be red. I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?” 

Jeremy nodded, sniffling. “Don’t die.”

“I won’t,” Christine laughed, allowing Jared to pry the crying boy off of her. “Love you, Jere!” She pranced out of the room with just as much energy as when she’d entered.

Evan sighed. “At least you’re dressed now. Your hair is a wreck.”

Jeremy pouted. “It always is!”

“I’ll fix it,” Jared hummed. “Sit.”

Jeremy sat. 

Jared got to work, grabbing a comb and some hair product from the table. “Ev, can you help fix his…. crying… face?”

“Hey!” Jeremy cried. 

Evan shushed him. “Hush, I’m gonna make you look fabulous.”

Jared snorted. “Gay.”

“Shut up.”

Jared quickly pecked Evan’s lips. “Love you.” He set to work on Jeremy’s hair.

Evan sighed and tried to fix Jeremy’s eyes and face up. 

\-------------- 

Michael took a deep breath. He’d ended up asking Evan to be best man, both because he’d had trouble deciding and because he trusted him. “Evan, was your wedding this nerve wracking?”

Evan was already tired from wrangling Jeremy. “Oh definitely.”

Michael nodded. “I guess that's reassuring.”

“I nearly fainted at the altar!” Evan added, fixing his tie.

“Oh god, don’t faint. Oh _god_ please don’t let Jeremy faint.”

“I think he’ll be fine. I mean, I was, and Jared is _perfect_ , so he should be fine marrying you.”

“Wow, thanks. I think we have to go.. do the thing now. Right?”

Evan nodded. “Yeah. But me and Jared and Rich and Jake will be right there with both of you!”

Michael gave him a smile. “Thanks, Ev.”

“Christine too, but she scares me,” Evan muttered. “You wanna get this done? Sooner you say your vows, sooner we can just hang and party! You like partying, right?”

Michael laughed. “Sure. C’mon, we have to go take our places at the altar.”

Evan smiled. “Try not to look out at the crowd, by the way. It...sucks.”

Michael nodded, taking one last deep breath. “Here we go.” He pushed open the door.

Evan grabbed his arm in an attempt to help, because he knew on his own wedding day his legs were jelly. 

Together they made their way down the aisle, taking their places just as practiced.

Evan was nervous as well, but mostly excited and happy for Michael and Jeremy. He smiled in his spot standing behind Michael. 

They weren’t standing there for very long before the doors opened again. Michael’s breath caught in his throat instantly.

There seemed to be a bit of an issue, and the guests sitting in the back could see that Jeremy was wrestling with his father, who wanted to hold his hand. Jeremy finally won the battle, beet red and tear stained, and stared at the floor as his father led him down the aisle by the arm. He wanted to see Michael up close on the altar, not start crying on the way down. 

Michael watched Jeremy get closer, his breath still frozen in his chest. He bit his lip as he teared up slightly at the sight of him.

Jeremy had to shake his father off of him, but finally took his place in front of Michael. He edged his eyes up to look at him, and immediately started to cry. 

Michael let out a watery laugh, grinning. “Hey.”

“H-Hey,” Jeremy whispered. He stopped himself from wiping his eyes with his suit jacket. 

Michael reached out, taking his hands. “I sure hope those are good tears.”

Jeremy just nodded, smiling crookedly. He knew Michael could tell his hands were shaking. 

Michael just grinned, eyes locked on Jeremy’s as the rabbi began speaking.

Jeremy was barely listening. His heart was beating faster than ever, and he could only stare into Michael’s warm eyes as his tears fell. 

Eventually, it came time for their vows, jolting Michael out of his revere slightly. God, he hoped he could remember his vows.

Even if he didn’t, Jeremy was too entranced to notice. He squeezed Michael’s hands tightly. 

Michael smiled, taking a deep breath. He was first. “Jeremy. We’ve been best friends for 18 years. That’s a long ass time.” He snorted a bit, squeezing Jeremy’s hands. “I can tell you right now that it may not have always been easy. Specifically when you told me you main Kirby on Smash.” He was relieved when a laugh echoed through the family members and friends watching. “But I can also say that without a doubt the day I met you was the best day of my life. The only day even remotely close to being the second best was the day you agreed to go out with my dumb ass. There’s not a single day I would change in the time I’ve been lucky enough to know you. I love everything about you, Jeremy, and I promise that I always will. I promise to stay with you for as long as you’ll have me, no matter what.”

Jeremy nodded, showing Michael he had heard him and understood. He blinked a few tears from his eyes and took a shaky, watery breath. It was his turn. Jeremy had written a total of sixteen drafts of his vows, which were narrowed down by Christine. After months, he’d gotten the final product—a poetic journey capturing his and Michael’s lives together, ending with words he knew Michael would take straight to heart. He’d memorized the whole thing word for word, and recited it perfectly. Or, he thought he did, but in reality he had been sobbing through the vows, and every word was incoherent. He blubbered through an emotional rollercoaster, and didn’t realize his voice wasn’t doing his words any justice. As long as Michael was looking into his eyes, the emotions he was feeling would be evident. His cheeks were dripping with tears. He didn’t think he could repeat himself if he had to. 

Michael himself had started to cry at some point during Jeremy’s vows, a massive grin plastered on his face. He laughed wetly when he finished, nodding as he reached up with one hand to wipe at his tears. Even if he had barely understood the words Jeremy had been saying, he wouldn’t have had things any other way. The rabbi continued once their vows were finished, finally getting to the part where he spoke directly to Michael. 

“Do you take this man, Jeremy Heere, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Michael was nodding before he’d even finished speaking. “I do!” He choked through his tears, smile never fading.

Jeremy’s nails were surely digging into Michael’s hands as he squeezed them. His grin was wet and unattractive, but eventually he managed to get out his own “I do,” and the rabbi was telling them to kiss before he knew it. 

Michael wiped his eyes one last time before releasing Jeremy’s hands to instead gently cup his face as he pulled him into a deep kiss.

Jeremy heard his dad yell something, but didn’t really care. His hands were instantly on Michael’s waist, still shaking as he kissed his husband with all of the love in his heart. 

Michael reciprocated eagerly with just as much emotion, eventually pulling away to hug him tightly. “I love you,” He murmured softly, voice rough from tears.

Jeremy nodded, squeezing Michael against him like someone would tear them apart. “I-I love you t-too, Mikey,” he managed. He had never cried this much. 

Michael kissed his cheek, reluctantly pulling back from the hug but keeping his hands on Jeremy’s waist. “Wanna crush the glass?”

Jeremy nodded in excitement. “Please!” He still couldn’t rip his gaze from Michael. 

Michael just laughed, nodding. “Go ahead.”

Jeremy kept both hands on Michael, turning his body and stomping the cloth bag holding a fancy glass as hard as he could. 

Michael beamed as the glass shattered, a happy call of ‘Mazel Tov!’ echoing through the onlookers. 

Jeremy practically collapsed into Michael’s arms. “Woah!”

Michael laughed, holding him close. “Woah?”

“W-We did it!” 

“We did!” Michael agreed. “We’re married!!”

“Oh my god!” Jeremy was nearly crying again. “We’re husbands!”

Michael laughed again, pulling Jeremy into another sweet kiss.

People were saying things at them, but Jeremy didn’t listen. He needed this time with Michael. 

Michael pulled back, smiling. “Don’t we have to go make out for 20 minutes now or something?”

Jeremy blinked. “I-I thought we were skipping the yichud.”

Michael shrugged. “I dunno. Whatever you want.”

“D-Did you want to make out for 18 minutes?”

“When don’t I?”

Jeremy smiled. “Take me away, then.”

Michael laughed, lifting Jeremy up into his arms. “Husband.”

“Husband!” Jeremy cried, holding onto him tight. 

Michael beamed, exchanging onto the necessary pleasantries before carrying Jeremy back to the room where he’d gotten dressed.

Jeremy waved cheekily at the crowd as they passed, some of the older guests getting the area set up already for the reception. 

Michael giggled. “What do couples usually do during their 18 minutes?”

“I think it’s a time of silent reflection, but fuck that, I want to kiss you so bad.”

“God, yeah.” Michael kicked the door closed behind him, instantly pinning Jeremy against it.

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s lapels and pulled him down into a harsher kiss than before. 

Michael reciprocated eagerly, a hand on Jeremy’s cheek holding him in place.

Jeremy felt smaller tears starting to fall down his cheeks into their kiss, but he didn’t separate them. 

Michael tilted his head for a better angle, pressing him harder against the door.

Jeremy grunted, leaning against the door so he could relax a bit. He held Michael with both hands. 

Michael pulled back just enough to murmur against Jeremy’s lips. “Husband,” He repeated from earlier.

Jeremy let out a laugh, grinning stupidly. “Hey, guess what,” he whispered. 

“What?”

Jeremy giggled. “Michael _Mell-Heere_ ,” he said. 

Michael was instantly kissing him again. “ _Jeremy Mell-Heere._ ”

“My husband!” Jeremy shouted. 

Michael laughed happily, hugging Jeremy tight.

“You’re my world,” Jeremy whispered. 

“You’re mine too,” Michael murmured, kissing his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, Micah.” Jeremy held him close. “In about ten minutes everyone will be exposing us, you know. I bet Rich has a scrapbook of things to say.”

“Oh, I guarantee it. It’ll be fun.”

“As long as I’m with you. The hard part is over. God, it feels good.”

Michael hummed in agreement, pressing soft kisses over whatever skin he could reach.

Jeremy leaned against him. “I’ve never been happier.”

“God, me neither. You’re amazing. I love you.”

“I just keep loving you more and more! How’s that possible!”

“Mm, it’s because I’m gay.”

“Adorable.” Jeremy kissed him sweetly. 

Michael smiled against his lips. “No, you.”

“No, y–” A knock on the door snapped Jeremy to the few senses he had left. “Guess it’s been 18 minutes.”

“Damn.” Michael stepped back a bit.

“We gotta go now,” Jeremy complained. 

“Truly sad.” 

“Carry me?” 

Michael chuckled, lifting Jeremy up once again as he pulled the door open. 

Jeremy grinned, holding onto Michael tightly. He pointed at the table in the middle of the area that had been set up for the two of them and their closest friends. 

Michael greeted people as they passed them, eventually setting Jeremy down in his seat before taking his own. 

Evan was sitting beside Michael. “How was the yichud?”

“We kissed a lot, so it was very good.” Michael smiled.

“Aw,” Evan said. “Me and Jared had staring contests.”

Michael laughed. “Why?”

“He was trying to get me to stop crying. You know how it is. But anyway, you guys did it!”

Michael beamed. “We did!”

Evan smiled at him. “Rich and Jake have been really excited to embarrass you guys.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Of course they have.” He dropped a hand down onto Jeremy’s knee. They hadn’t touched in two minutes. Far too long.

Jeremy covered Michael’s hand with his own. He felt incredibly smug, and sent a wink down his end of the table. 

Christine nudged him from her seat beside him. “You’re not crying anymore!”

“I still might!” Jeremy said. “But yeah, how cool is that!”

Christine leaned over to hug him. “Good job, Jere.”

Jeremy was beaming. “Thanks!”

Rich tapped Jeremy’s shoulder. “Are stories from the times we’ve seen you dick allowed?”

“Wh– Rich, my family is here.”

“So…?”

“Would you want me talking about your dick in front of your grandma?”

“I mean. If it’s funny.”

“Rich!”

“What?! Grandmama Goranski knows good humor when she hears it.”

“Okay, but my dad is sensitive!”

“Fine! But that majorly cuts into my photo gallery I had planned.”

“You had a photo gallery of my dick?!”

“Only two thirds of the photos feature the famous Jeremy Heere penis.”

“If you don’t show my dick, you can say whatever you want. Do I want to know when you took those?” Jeremy didn’t remember Rich taking photos of him.

Rich just winked. “Deal! And you can probably figure out when I took them. I’ll email you some copies of me and Jake’s pic stash.”

“Why do you have a stash?!”

“Well, y’know.”

“This is a conversation for a later date. Just– Do your thing.”

Rich gave him a grin and a thumbs up, hurrying over to his seat.

Jeremy looked over at Michael. “Prepare for the worst.” 

Michael snorted. “I already was. I didn’t think he would bother asking.”

“Sigh,” Jeremy said aloud. “I hope my dad’s too drunk to notice.”

“Why did you say the word sigh? You could’ve just sighed with your lungs.”

“Emphasis, dear.”

“Hmm. I suppose. Kiss?”

Jeremy leaned over to kiss him. 

Michael smiled as he pulled away. “Thanks, Husband.”

“You’re so welcome. Husband.”

Michael laced his fingers with Jeremy’s happily. 

Meanwhile, one of Michael’s mothers hurried over to tell them it was time for the reception to properly start.

Jeremy straightened up in his chair and looked over at Christine. They’d practiced this at the wedding rehearsal, but this time their glasses were filled with champagne, and not chocolate milk. The day was going to get wilder with every wedding toast. 

Christine got to her feet once everyone was finally seated. “Hello! I’m supposed to do a speech now, I think!”

Several murmurs of “uh yeah” came from the guests. 

Christine cleared her throat, taking a breath. “Alright, so. Jeremy Heere. Jeremy Heere was one of the most nervous boys I’d ever met.” She turned to smile at him. “Jeremy Heere was nervous and unsure and sweet and so very dorky. He was also lonely. Which everyone could see. Everyone could also see how hard Michael flirted with him. Except him. He was oblivious as hell. But now, Jeremy Heere is gone. Instead, he’s been replaced with Jeremy Mell-Heere, who is exactly the same, but old and married. I’ve watched Jeremy grow into one of the happiest and sweetest guys I know. Jeremy Mell-Heere, here’s to your new spouse and future happiness.” She held up her glass. “I’m glad I met you, and I’m so happy for the two of you.”

Jeremy stood up to hug her tightly, and took a drink of his champagne as everyone mumbled nervous “to future happiness”. He smiled at her fondly. “Thanks, Chris,” he said. 

Christine smiled, kissing his cheek. “You two were meant for each other. I’m glad you finally picked up on his hints.”

Jeremy laughed. “Yeah, me too, believe me. Thanks for sticking with us, it really means a lot.”

“No problem.” Christine grinned, taking her seat.

Even though Evan had been excused from making his own speech, he looked nervous. 

Jared leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Jake stood up and pulled Rich up with him. “That was nice and all, Christine, but we’ve prepared something even better.”

Jeremy sighed. 

“Unfortunately, the photo portion of our fun story time has been rejected, so we’ll have to stick with just telling you guys some fun experiences we’ve had.”

Jake nodded. “Yeah, starting with the first time I ever spoke to Michael here. Should I say Mell-Heere? Anyway. Fifth grade. He asked me for a pencil. I called him a dumbass. That’s it.”

Jeremy leaned over to Michael. “Uh, do they know what they’re doing?”

Michael shook his head. “Does anyone ever?” 

Rich cut in. “And the first time I met Jeremy was freshman year when he accidentally tripped me in the school hallway and then cried!”

Jake laughed. “Good times with the nerd boys!” He cleared his throat. “But anyways, look at us now! Friends! You could say to get here, that we really had to bang out some of the kinks in our relationship with these two.” He winked. 

Michael squeaked. “Oh my god.”

Rich nodded in agreement, an arm around Jake’s waist. “Especially with ole’ Jeremy. We really had to go hard to get right with him.”

“Mm, it wasn’t easy for us to get them to, uh, come...to their senses,” Jake added, leaning into Rich. 

Jeremy closed his eyes and went to his happy place.

“But,” Rich grinned. “After many, _many_ healing sessions, we finally got there. And they went even farther with each other! They’re married now, if you didn’t notice!”

“Took me a minute to realize myself!” Jake said. “Y’know, uh,” he changed his tone of voice. “I had a story about once when Jeremy got drunk and did some real stupid shit, but. I think I’d rather say this.” He coughed. “Bros, you guys have been the best friends me and Richie could ask for. You believed we could get better, and you stuck it out to see that we did! You helped Rich through problems with his dad, and you helped me with housing until I could get a new place on my own. You may be dumbasses, but who isn’t? So yeah, I just wanted to say that. I’m not a...speecher.” He shrugged. 

Rich’s smile softened as he hugged Jake. “Thanks, guys. Really. Here’s to you two having a good life together.” Rich raised his glass.

Jeremy was surprised they didn’t go into more detail, but he wasn’t upset to any degree. He squeezed Michael’s hand as the toast carried out. 

Michael smiled at Jeremy. “Is it cake time now?”

Jeremy nodded. “Cake time! I’m starving! I hate fasting!”

“I know. You hate doing anything fast.” Michael winked.

Jeremy stuck his tongue out. “Bah. I want cake.”

Michael gave him a sweet kiss. “Lets eat, then.”


End file.
